


Makoto Naegi Becomes Someone Else

by Purpli



Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU Different Remnants, M/M, Resentment, Time Skips, idk what you would tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Itsuki Nozomi is a mysterious future foundation member, he keeps to himself and has a strange interest in the remnants of despair.Or, an AU where Junko targets Class 78 and somehow Makoto lives his execution.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Itsuki Nozomi Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Makoto Naegi Becomes Someone Else

It starts off hard, as most things do.

“I loved you,” a voice whispered in a dark apartment, damp with tears. “Why wasn’t that enough?”

The question went unanswered, a silent plea by a person supposedly dead.

It was useless anyways, he already knew the answer.

It didn’t make it any easier.

Life moves on regardless.

“Nozomi-kun,” his coworker, Shimizu said softly as he glared at the paper. “Why are you so concerned about the remnants?”

He frowned, biting his tongue. “I want to understand what brought them to despair, don’t you?”

“We already know it was Enoshima,” Shimizu countered, staring at him concerned. “Is there something more, Nozomi-kun?”

Memories of sweeter days rung in his mind, a high-strung hall monitor confessing his love to an average boy.

“There has to be more than that,” Itsuki said instead. “And I thought we were on a first name basis, Usagi-san?”

The girl puffed her cheeks at him, still not entirely convinced. “You can’t just change the subject like that, Itsuki-kun!”

He sent her a slight smile, “Really, there’s nothing I can really explain about my interest.”

It wasn’t like he could say that they were all his friends once.

Some preserve, despite tragedy.

Shimizu was smarter than Itsuki gave her credit for, he often found himself thinking as he stared at the file she left on his desk.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka was printed plainly on the manila envelope, nothing like the man himself.

There was a bright pink post-it, with cutesy handwriting accompanying it.

“Since you’re always worrying about this one I got his file for you! You owe me one, Itsuki - Usagi.”

He smiled slightly at the note, taking it off the folder.

Maybe he wasn’t as good at hiding his feelings as he originally thought.

A person cannot erase themselves, no matter how hard they try.

“You know,” Shimizu began, dropping her voice to a whisper. “If I didn’t know any better I would suppose Hagakure-san’s disappearance was at least a little related to you.”

“Good thing you know better then, Usagi-san,” Itsuki responded coolly.

“Good thing, yeah,” Shimizu smiled. “Anyway, I want to meet your new roommate Itsuki-kun!”

A person can hope for a better future, at last.

“Are you sure you want to help us?” Hinata asked, staring with hope in his eyes. “You do know you’d be seen as a traitor, right?”

“I’m a remnant, Hinata-chi,” Hagakure said, staring blankly at Hinata. “Of course I’m going to try to help my friends.”

“I’ll follow Itsuki-kun to the ends of the earth!” Shimizu said cheerfully. “And as a member of Division 7 it’s my goal to cure despair.”

“I won’t let Enoshima win,” Itsuki said simply. “I have to save my classmates from her despair.”

Enoshima had attempted to kill Naegi Makoto, failing but just barely.

_I know I can’t bring you back with love alone,_ he thought. _But this time I’m sure to win with my friends behind me._

And maybe in the end, lovers and friends can be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> the first oneshot of this AU and it's... kinda all over the place <3.
> 
> makoto naegi can never not feel pain, it's a rule, I wrote it.


End file.
